The Birthday Cake
by sk8ergirl24
Summary: Mitchie comes home to a surprise on her birthday. Pure Smitchie fluff.


**Okay, so if this oneshot sucks, I'm sorry. But I'm trying to get back into the groove of my writing because I've had the worst writers block for what feels like ever. This is just random and pointless, but I hope you like it anyway. **

**I don't own anything, or any character in this story, or anything to do with Camp Rock, Demi Lovato, or the Jonas Brothers. Sucks, doesn't it?  
**

* * *

Mitchie Gray sighed deeply in relief as she approached the front door of her Oceanside home that she shared with her husband, Shane Gray, front man of the ever popular band, Connect 3. Known to everyone as the pop star who played in front of thousands of people every night, but to Mitchie, he was Shane Gray, the sweet musician who stole her heart when she met him six years ago at Camp Rock. Although he was an egotistical, stuck-up pop star that everyone made him out to be when she first met him, she was the one that somehow was able to get through to him, and while she thought she was just on the road of becoming his best friend, she found herself falling in love with him. And that love continued to grow, and it was still growing with each passing day.

2 years after they had started dating, Shane took her back to Camp Rock, where he got down on one knee and asked her to marry him, to which she practically screamed 'yes.'

They've been happily married for four years now, and a year after they had gotten married, Mitchie gave birth to their first son, Adam James Gray.

And now, Mitchie was so ready to be to be with her two favorite boys after such a long, stressful day at the studio, where she worked nearly nonstop on what would be her third album. But as grueling as it was, she loved it to absolute death. It had always been her dream to be where she was now, with two successful albums, and to be able to tour and be able to play her music for her fans.

Of course it was nothing compared to the dream of having her family, and now she did, and she would be impossible for her to be any happier.

Upon entering her home, she placed her keys and her purse down and shrugged her jacket off before placing it in the coat closet. After she was finished with her usual routine, she felt confusion wash over her when she realized that she had yet to be greeted by Shane or Adam, which she usually was whenever she got home. But she was met with nothing but silence. But there was also and odd...smell? Which worried Mitchie because it seemed to be coming from the kitchen. Shane Gray in the kitchen was _not_ a good idea. The poor man could barely make his own cereal without spilling something. Mitchie was usually the one who did all the cooking, which she was lucky to get that certain talent from her mom. But Shane on the other hand was a naturally bad cook, no matter how many times Mitchie attempted to teach him, he somehow _always_ managed to get distracted. By Mitchie. Her husband was always wanting to do something _else_. And usually he got what he wanted, and they would end up having to order in that night.

And he didn't even _like_ to cook, so she didn't understand why he was trying to do so now.

Warily, she made her way towards the kitchen and she gaped at what she saw.

Her kitchen...covered wall to wall with flower, batter, raw eggs, and things she couldn't even point out. And in the middle of it all was her husband and her son covered head to toe in everything that was on the wall and then some, so much that she could barely make out their sheepish expressions.

"Shane..." Mitchie trailed off. "What...happened?"

Shane seemed to uncharacteristically shrink under Mitchie's stare, while Adam simply beamed.

"Happy birthday, mommy!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "We made you a birthday cake!" He paused. "Or _tried_ to make you a birthday cake."

Mitchie's eyes widened in shock, not expecting Shane to even attempt to try and make her a birthday cake. Mitchie chuckled in shocked awe before beckoning the youngest Gray over to her.

"Adam..." She said as she bent down to his level once he approached her. "Why don't you go clean yourself up while I talk to daddy, okay?"

Adam giggled, almost as if he knew that Shane was going to be in trouble, but he obliged anyway. "Okay, mommy." He grinned and bounded off towards the bathroom.

Mitchie smirked and turned back towards a slightly frightened husband of hers.

"Shane Gray..." She trailed off as she approached her her cake battered husband. "What were you thinking?"

"Um..." He stuttered nervously, not a trait he was known for, and it made Mitchie smirk wider. "I wanted to make you a cake." He muttered

"Obviously." She shook her head. "Babe, you can't cook. That's why they have these neat little pre made ones at the store. Ya know, for people like you who don't know how to cook?" She teased him.

He chuckled sheepishly. "Uh...well, you told me that this would be the first year that you won't be able to eat your mom's homemade cake for your birthday. And since I couldn't get your mom, I asked for the recipe and tried to cook it myself." He admitted, still sheepish.

Mitchie's face softened considerably and a watery smile took over her face at her husband's sweet confession.

"Awww, Shane..." She smiled. "That's so sweet." S

Shane smiled, slightly embarrassed.

"But too bad it won't get you out of cleaning this entire kitchen." His smile fell instantly.

"Aww, come on Mitch." He whined, making Mitchie smirk.

"Un uh. You made this mess, you clean it up." Mitchie chuckled as he pouted. "And after you do that, we'll _all_ make a cake."

He sighed, knowing there was no arguing with his wife, and reluctantly obliged.

* * *

Two hours later, Shane had the kitchen clean, and he and Adam had both cleaned themselves up, they were now in the process of baking their new and improved cake.

"Okay, Adam, spread the frosting all over it...yeah, just like that." Mitchie laughed as Adam haphazardly spread the chocolate frosting all over the cake.

"Good job." Mitchie smiled as they put the finishing touches on the cake, and Shane placed the candles on top of it.

"Happy birthday, mommy!" Adam exclaimed yet again as Shane lit the candles.

"Make a wish, babe." Shane order with a smile.

Mitchie grinned and thought for a few moments, discreetly glancing at her two favorite boys in the world before taking a deep breath and blowing out all the flames. After they were all blown out, she glanced up at her husband before reveling in how lucky she was to have Shane Gray in her life.

"Thank you, Shane." She whispered and leaned up to capture Shane's lips in a kiss.

"Eww! No kissing!!" Adam's face scrunched up in disgust. Mitchie pulled away from her husband with a laugh.

"Alright, alright." Mitchie grinned and shook her head. "Now let's eat this _edible_ cake." Mitchie glanced teasingly at Shane. Adam had no problem obliging as he practically dove into the cake. Before he could make too much of a mess, Mitchie pulled her son back as Shane cut a slice of cake and placed it on a plate and handed it to their son.

"I've gotta admit, this is definitely the best birthday gift ever." Mitchie smiled, while Shane gave her a seductive smirk.

"Oh, no, this isn't your birthday gift. You'll be getting your birthday gift after Adam goes to bed..." He trailed off, smirking, and Mitchie knew immediately that she was in for a _long_ night. Definitely the best birthday ever.

* * *

**Was it completely terrible or too overly fluffish?? I don't think it was too bad, maybe on the short side, but whatever.**

**But I would really like some feedback to see if I'm doing something right or not before I really get going on my multichapter stories, so please let me know!  
**


End file.
